


I Found My Soul With You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Shot Is Never Fun, Bottom!Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Saves Sam's Life, M/M, Modern AU- No Supernatural, Mugging, Near Death Experience, Strangers to Lovers, Top!Sam, Tough Guy!Lucifer, lawyer!Sam, lovemaking, sexual content ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam Winchester is having a shit day when a blue eyed man saves his life- and he falls in love





	I Found My Soul With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasiaGolwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @sirlsplayland, who's art you should TOTALLY check out!! They had asked for a Samifer, strangers to lovers mugging gone wrong fic and I wrote it!

Sam Winchester was not having a good day. First, he had to fire not one, but  _ two  _ paralegals for nearly destroying his credibility with bad law (one of them saw no issue with ‘bad law’ as well- Sam thanked God that she wasn’t certified by NALA). Then, someone had eaten his lunch, and he was forced to order a subpar salad from the cafeteria inside the firm. He found out a criminal client he was representing had lied to him because the man didn’t believe that ‘attorney-client confidentiality was all that real’ and that ‘lawyers lie anyways’, which had to change how Sam presented his case entirely. The now only paralegal who was working for him was frazzled (Sam made a note to buy her chocolates and one of those gift baskets filled with lotions and stuff). And now-

“Wallet and car keys.” 

He was being mugged  _ at gunpoint. _

He stared down his mugger, hands in the air. “You don’t want to do this,” he said, trying to reason with the man. 

“Just give me your wallet and car keys,” the mugger said, “And you don’t have to get hurt.” 

Sam wondered why his firm was located in the worst part of town. Probably to endear itself more to the criminal population. But it made him stick out like a sore thumb, with his nice suit that his brother’s husband had sewn for him and his fancy car that he had bought with his own money. 

He took a look at the gun in the mugger’s hand. A .380 Bodyguard. Sam once again wished that he could get to his own 9 mil Beretta that he had in his glove compartment, but alas, metal detectors at work prevented him from carrying. 

“HEY!” 

Both men turned to see a blond man in jeans so dirty, it was hard to tell if they were originally black or a dark wash of blue and an oil covered white tank top hurrying towards them. He had tattoos up and down his arms. Sam recognized a couple of them- the upside down Gothic cross on the inside of the man’s right forearm; a quote from John Milton’s  _ Paradise Lost _ on his right bicep; “Dies Irae” stamped along the man’s collarbone. 

“What do you want?” the mugger sneered as the man came to a stop next to them. 

“Oh, you mean besides you not harassing this nice young man?” the blond said. “How about you pissin’ off my territory, Ramiel? I told you what’d happen if I caught you on my turf again.” 

“Promises, promises, Lucifer,” Ramiel rolled his eyes. 

Sam slowly started backing away as he saw what was essentially a gang turf war start to go down. Also- Ramiel? Lucifer? These had to be street names. Not their God-given name. 

“I ain’t kiddin’, Ramiel,” Lucifer snarked. “Piss. Off.” 

“How about. . . you just die instead?” Ramiel said, firing once into Lucifer’s abdomen. 

The shot rang loudly and Sam could hear the ringing in his ears as Lucifer fell to his knees, hands clutching his abdomen as Ramiel took off. 

Sam dug his cell phone out of his pocket as he rushed to Lucifer’s side. He dialed 9-1-1 and gave the pertinent information as he tore off his tie and tried to stop the bleeding. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” he told Lucifer as he placed pressure on the wound. He shrugged off his jacket and balled it up to place under Lucifer’s head as he maneuvered the blond into a horizontal position.

Lucifer gave a weak chuckle. “You tell that to all the guys?” he asked softly. His eyes were half closed. 

“Don’t go to sleep now, an ambulance is on the way,” Sam assured him. 

Lucifer coughed, blood staining pink lips. Sam wondered what he’d look like all cleaned up, because  he was attractive, and perfectly Sam’s type. 

 

The ambulance took its sweet time, and by the time it got there, Lucifer was barely conscious, probably on the brink of death. Sam promised he’d see him at the hospital after he gave his statement to the police. He didn’t know if Lucifer heard him as the doors closed and Sam sighed as he turned to Benny Lafitte, the chief of police. 

“You’re damn lucky, Sam,” Benny said in his soft, Cajun drawl. 

“I know,” Sam sighed as he gave a sad smile. “I hope he makes it.” 

Benny nodded. “We’ll see. Those were hollowpoint rounds,” he explained quietly. 

Sam shuddered at that and nodded. “What do you need?” he asked. 

“I’ll need your oral statement, and then I’m gonna take ya to the hospital, chief,” Benny said. “I want you to get checked out.” 

“Benny, I’m fine,” he said. “A little shaken but I think that’s more from trying to help than anything.” 

“You’d be surprised, chief.” He clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Besides, Dean would kill me if he heard I didn’t make sure you were okay.” 

Sam looked at his wrinkled jacket in his arms. “Well, not if Fergus kills me first,” he said. “How’s Samandriel?” 

Benny wagged a finger. “No changing the subject, Mr. Lawyer,” he said. “Statement, then check up.” 

 

It was several hours before Sam could see Lucifer. The statement took up about an hour, then he had to call Dean and let him know that he was okay but was going to the hospital at Benny’s insistence. 

He was then in the ER for five hours, waiting to be seen. He considered himself lucky for being at the ER that late. 

A standard check up plus treatment for shock took another two hours before Sam gave a written statement to the police in the hospital and then, and only then, was he able to change into clean clothes and clean Lucifer’s blood off his hands. 

He changed into jeans and a flannel and scrubbed his hands clean. Splashing his face with cold water, he exited the hospital room and discharged himself before inquiring about Lucifer’s condition. 

“He nearly died,” the nurse at the station told him matter-of-factly. “He would’ve if you hadn’t been there. As it was, he barely survived. He just came out of surgery. Would you like to see him?” 

Sam nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble?” 

She smiled. “We’ll wait until he’s awake,” she promised. 

 

Apparently, Lucifer recovered very quickly from the anesthesia and was chatting with a tall, dark haired man in rapid fire Italian when Sam was brought back by the nurse. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway before knocking lightly on the door. 

The two of them looked at Sam locked eyes with Lucifer. With bright blue eyes that Sam instantly fell in love with. He had been cleaned up and Sam was right- Lucifer was perfectly  _ his  _ type. 

“Who are you?” asked the dark haired man. 

“The man who saved my life,” Lucifer answered. He turned and looked at Sam with a bright smile, and Sam gave him one in return. 

“Sam Winchester,” he said, holding his hand out to the dark haired man to shake. 

The man nodded and shook his hand. “Michael Alighieri. Lucifer’s my brother,” he explained. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Sam said with a smile. So Lucifer  _ wasn’t  _ a street name. “He saved my life.” 

Michael gave a small smile and looked back at Lucifer. “You’re not going back to that rat hole that you’ve been living in while you’re healing,” he admonished. 

“Mikey,” Lucifer sighed. “I’m not gonna impose on you and Anna. Cyriel has just been born and you’re a new father. You’ve got enough on your plate.” 

“You want sepsis, little brother?” Michael asked. “That’s how you get sepsis. Or a post-surgical infection.” 

“I can take him in,” Sam offered. 

Both stared at him. 

“What?” Sam asked. “I’ve got a spare room, I don’t have a family at home to take care of. And I’m sure my boss isn’t going to bat an eye at me taking a day or two off.” He gave a rueful smile. “I had a bad day.” 

“I’ll say,” Lucifer snorted. 

Michael gave Sam an appraising look before nodding. “Alright,” he said. “That sounds good.” He looked at Lucifer. “You’re going to behave, right?” 

“Me, behave?” Lucifer grinned. “Surely you jest, big brother.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and Sam couldn’t help but grin. It sounded like a conversation he and Dean would have.

 

As it turned out, Lucifer might be the worst patient in the history of medicine, and Sam grew up with Dean. He was constantly trying to stand up, do things, keep his room clean and tidy, attempt to change his own bandages. It wasn’t until Sam threatened to handcuff him to the bed and make the older man use a bedpan to relieve himself that a little of the mischievousness was gone, but the heated gaze he gave Sam as a result made things progress. It only took two weeks before they were exchanging first soft, hesitant kisses, and then passionate ones that left them both begging for more. 

Three weeks after Lucifer came to recover at Sam’s house found them in bed together, kissing as Sam slowly made love to the man he fell in love with at the hospital. 

Lucifer’s breathy little whimpers and cries for “more, Sam, please” ghosted over Sam’s ear as the taller man rolled his hips into him, head ducked down and kissing along Lucifer’s shoulder. One hand was clutching Lucifer’s hip so as not to jar the blond too much; the other was holding Lucifer’s, fingers linked and holding tightly. 

“I love you,” Sam whispered against the soft skin, gently nipping. 

“Love you too,  _ oh God, _ ” Lucifer gasped as he shifted slightly and Sam’s cock slid over his prostate. “God, I love you.” 

Sam smiled and trailed his lips over Lucifer’s collarbone, up the column of his throat, and kissed Lucifer deeply, his hips never once picking up speed or intensity. 

It was the slowest sex that Sam ever had, and it was also some of the best. 

When Lucifer came with a quiet cry of Sam’s name, nails digging into Sam’s shoulder, Sam kept going for a few more thrusts before collapsing gently on top of Lucifer, moaning as he filled Lucifer up to the brim. 

They exchanged lazy kisses and soft smiles, nuzzling at each other like kittens. 

“Did you mean it?” Lucifer murmured. 

“Did you?” Sam replied, withdrawing to look into those blue eyes that he fell in love with.

“Yes,” Lucifer said warmly. “I did.” 

“I did too,” Sam smiled, kissing Lucifer again. “Move in with me officially?” 

“Moving fast there are we, Mr. Winchester?” Lucifer teased, his voice light and happy. 

“Three weeks ago, we were total strangers,” Sam pointed out. “One week ago, we had our first kiss and now, we just made love. Not fucked, made love.” 

Lucifer laughed and stretched underneath Sam, batting long lashes up at him. “Point,” he said. 

“Besides, let you live where you were?” Sam crinkled his nose. “While you’re still healing? Michael would have a cow.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Lucifer sighed. “Can’t have you too worried about me, can we?” 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lucifer hummed a few bars of a song before blinking up at Sam. “Do you believe in soulmates?” 

“Three weeks ago, I would’ve said no,” Sam smiled. 

“Now?” Lucifer pressed. 

“Now, I’d say I found mine.” Sam kissed Lucifer. “Now, let’s change your bandages.” 

Lucifer groaned and squeezed around Sam’s cock. “Can’t I just flip you over and ride you?” he asked. 

“You’re insatiable,” Sam teased, kissing Lucifer’s nose. “You need to change your bandages. Now.” 

Lucifer sighed. 

“If you’re good, I’ll rim you,” Sam bargained. 

Lucifer thought it over and smiled, tugging Sam closer. “Deal,” he murmured softly. 

The phone rang then. 

“Always when I want more,” Lucifer sighed. 

Sam took one look at the caller ID and smirked before leaning in to kiss Lucifer. “Michael can wait.” 

Lucifer’s only answer was a moan and to wrap his arms around his boyfriend as Sam made love to him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
